The Day the Snow Bled Red
by TroiiB6J9
Summary: Naruto just wanted to be accepted, but it wasn't going to happen. Now how will Kyuubi deal with the way Naruto is treated? Read and review!


Disclaimer:I own nothing. I am nothing. I plan to stay that way.

(This isn't like any of my other stories, so I hope you don't hate it!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day the snow bled red...

Naruto jerked awake and peered at his alarm clock. It read five-thirty in the morning, but Naruto couldn't sleep anymore.

He leaped out of bed, and flew into his clothes, then he hastily bolted out the door of his apartment, just barely remembering to grab the packages by the door.

He raced out into the still darkened streets, the snow fell lightly around him.

He shivered, but kept running.

He ran all the way to the ninja academy, ignoring the freezing cold, kept warm by thoughts of how much fun he would have today.

It was Christmas Day and all the kids were meeting at the academy for a gift exchange and a snowball fight.

Naruto thought,'_Maybe today I'll finally get to play,if I get there early enough!'_

_**'They'll never let you play.'**_answered a voice in Naruto's head.

"Shut up,"growled Naruto out loud. He was speaking to the imaginary friend he had made up a few years ago.

Actually, Naruto _couldn't _remember a time when Kyuubi hadn't been there.

He didn't even know how he'd come up with the name. Kyuubi? Where had it come from?

Naruto might've thought it had just come from his subconscious, but Kyuubi had always been there, so Naruto didn't question it.

Naruto had even met Kyuubi a time or two. After the villagers had beaten him so badly he lost consciousness. He'd ended up in a sewer, he'd heard a growling sound.He'd headed towards the sound, and come across a cage. Inside the cage was Kyuubi, he'd spoken to Naruto, asked to be released.

Naruto had refused, he'd begged Kyuubi to be his friend instead.

Kyuubi had looked at him strangely,"You mean you have no friends?"Kyuubi had asked.

"No."said Naruto,with a pitifully pathetic begging look on his face.

"Why not?"asked had Kyuubi curiously, licking his lips.

"I don't know,"said Naruto, hanging his head,"No one will play with me, they beat me up. It hurts. But it's the only time they'll even touch me, or admit I'm there, so I don't mind." He looked up a Kyuubi, eyes shining, a few tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes. He was smiling sadly.

Kyuubi felt something tug at his cold, hardened heart.

He agreed to be the boys friend, from then on, Kyuubi alone spoke to Naruto as if he were a person.

But today, Naruto was too excited to care about what Kyuubi said.

He was finally going to have someone to play with!

Naruto had been saving up his money for weeks now, dipping into his meager savings, the meager amounts Lord Hokage gave him so he could buy food. He'd saved them all up, frequently skipping breakfast and lunch, even skipping dinner sometimes, and finally had enough money.

He'd bought presents for all of his classmates, hoping they would want to be his friend if he was nice to them.

He raced as fast as he could, seeing the academy up ahead.

He finally stopped when he reached the yard.

The cold bit in just then. A cold, harsh wind picked up, and the snow began to fall with more intensity.

Naruto shivered, pulling his tattered coat closer. He'd used all the money Lord Hokage had given him to buy a new coat, he'd spent it all on gifts.

He'd thought he could make it another winter with his old one.

He sighed, tugging his coat even closer, clutching all the gifts as if they were lifelines.

And to him, they were.

His last chance at friendship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Naruto sat on the swing, under the tree, outside the academy.

He was fighting the impossible urge to fall asleep.

The snow had felt cold at first, but now, it felt almost like a blanket, inviting him to sleep.

His head drooped against his chest.

"_**KIT, DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!" **_snarled Kyuubi inside Naruto's head.

Naruto jerked his head up.

"I wasn't sleeping..."he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Kit, let's just go home, this isn't worth it. You're going to freeze if we don't go home. Please Kit, listen to me, just this once.."begged Kyuubi.

"I can't, I have to stay, otherwise I'll never have any friends, just a bit longer,"pleaded Naruto, rubbing his eyes, shivering violently.

"At least put on your coat,"begged Kyuubi, whining.

"No, I have to use it to cover the presents, otherwise they'll be ruined."said Naruto stubbornly, still rubbing his eyes, fighting sleep.

"Kit, are they really worth it!? Are these...these _friends _worth freezing to death for!?"snarled Kyuubi, angry that Naruto was slowly freezing to death.

"YES!! They are!!"snapped Naruto, his temper flaring,"I mean, I don't have _any _friends. Except for you, and you're not even _real_! I want someone who won't stare at me with hateful eyes, someone who _cares_! I don't think anyone would even miss me if I disappeared, they might not even notice I was gone." Naruto choked, tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes, freezing on his face before they even fell.

Kyuubi was silent,"I'm sorry," he said finally.

Naruto was about to reply, when he caught sight of a group of children approaching.

He leaped up, and raced over to them.

"Hi, are we gonna have a snowball fight?!"asked Naruto excitedly, unable to keep his teeth from chattering as he spoke.

The other children looked at him, disgust written all over their faces.

"What do _you _want?"asked the biggest boy finally.

"Huh?Aren't we gonna have a snowball fight? And give gifts?"asked Naruto, his face falling, disappointment shining through.

"Oh, maybe _you _didn't get the memo, we're not doing that anymore."snorted the blonde girl next to the bigger boy, giving Naruto a loser "L" on her forehead.

"Oh,"said Naruto, face falling even more,"Than what are those?"

He pointed towards all the presents all the kids were holding.

"None of your business, LOSER!!"shouted the biggest boy, pushing Naruto to the ground.

All of the other children started laughing.

"What was that for?"asked Naruto, tears filling his eyes, his nose running.

"Oh what, gonna go cry to your Mommy?! Why don't you get your Daddy to get you a decent coat while you're at it?! Oh wait, I forgot, you killed your Mommy when you were born! And then, your Daddy saw how hideous you were and ran off with a hooker!"crowed the older boy.

Naruto felt humiliated, tears were pouring down his face, freezing, and more kept coming. "That's not true..."whispered Naruto weakly, pitifully.

"Ha, you're such a loser!! Why don't you just go die!!"shouted the boy, laughing.

A loud chorus of, "Yeahs!" and "Do everyone a favor, go dies!'s", were heard.

Naruto was almost sobbing now,"Please stop..."he whispered.

"Ha, looks like someone taught the little monster some manners! Ha, what a joke!"said the blonde girl, laughing and pointing.

"I am not a monster!"snarled Naruto, suddenly angry. He leaped to his feet, and pushed the girl.

She fell into the snow.

Silence.

Silence, as Naruto realized what he'd just done.

"I...I'm...Sorry...!"choked Naruto, horrified.

But it was too late.

"Son-of-a-Bitch,I'll teach you to touch my sister!"shouted a dark-haired boy, with red markings on his face.

The boy tackled Naruto, punching him in the stomach, and ripping at Naruto's clothing.

Naruto fought him off, throwing the boy into the snow.

The boy pushed himself up, wiped the blood off his mouth, looked a Naruto with hatred on his face.

"Get him!"he shouted, pointing at Naruto.

Everyone tackled Naruto at once.

Naruto fought, trying to get free.

He had no chance.

He was half-frozen, he was underfed, and he was smaller.

They wrestled him down.

They all started launching kicks at him, hitting him in the face, the sides, the back, and in the stomach.

Everywhere, piercing, blinding pain.

Naruto managed to catch a glimpse out of the ring of tormentors.

He saw another group of kids, they had discovered the presents he had bought them.

Naruto reached forward, knowing what would happen.

But it was too late.

The children started stomping on them, crushing them, kicking them, and breaking them.

Naruto watched them, all his hope leaving him.

Then someone stomped on his still outstretched arm.

It snapped in half.

Naruto screamed, pain blinding him.

Through he curtain of pain, Naruto could hear them laughing at his pain.

"_Why...?...What did I do wrong...?"_thought Naruto, feeling his pain coming to a peak, right before he was about to pass out.

Then, he felt something, different.

It was slick, cold, and did not feel like a person. It penetrated him in the side.

It repeatedly went into him, all over.

He managed to lift his head, and saw, a kunaii knife, being stabbed into his stomach.

The pain nearly killed him, his screams rose afresh, tearing from his throat with a new intensity.

And all the while the children kept laughing.

Blood gushed out of him.

Naruto didn't know that there was that much blood in the whole world.

And it was pouring out of him.

He felt himself begin to slip away after a few minutes.

This was different though, he knew, somehow, that he wasn't just going to that sewer to see Kyuubi, he was going to a more permanent place.

He began to panic,_'Wait,...I...need...to...free...need...to...free..."_he thought, just as he was losing himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi felt himself explode out.

He was finally free!!

"FREE!"he howled, tilting his head back, howling to the heavens, letting everyone know he was free.

He turned his attention to the stunned children.

They were frozen in terror, horror writing its way across their faces.

Kyuubi grinned evilly, taking a step towards them, licking his lips, preparing for a meal.

But then, he remembered, he had been sealed inside Naruto, who wouldn't let him go, no way, no how.

But then, how did he get free?

He stopped and turned, looking for Naruto.

His whole body stiffened, terror flashing in his eyes.

He raced to the patch of crimson in the snow.

He dropped down, peering at the weak, limp, unmoving form of, Naruto.

Kyuubi sniffed him, and sighed a sound of relief.

Naruto was still alive, but barely holding on.

Kyuubi nudged him, whispering,"Kit, Kit, please wake up Kit, hold on a little longer, I will save you, just hang on..."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

They looked dead already.

"Kit, don't worry, it's gonna be okay..."said Kyuubi, licking Naruto.

"I'm...sorry..."Naruto whispered, his voice like death, his body dying.

"For what? Kit, you've nothing to be sorry about..."said Kyuubi, sadly, licking Naruto's nose, attempting to heal him.

"I'm...sorry...I...couldn't...make..you...any...bigger.."choked Naruto, reaching up and resting a hand on Kyuubi's red muzzle.

Kyuubi looked at himself, he looked exactly the same, but several times too small.

"No, it's just perfect Kit, thank you..."Whispered Kyuubi.

"Heh...you're...lying..."whispered Naruto, giving a half-hearted smile.

Kyuubi smiled sadly in return.

"I'm...gonna...die...aren't I?"asked Naruto, getting weaker.

"Yes, I'm so sorry..."choked Kyuubi, tears actually slipping out of his eyes.

"Heh...You've...got...nothin'...to be...sorry...about...you were...my...only...friend.."Naruto managed to choke, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

Kyuubi felt as if he were losing his own real kit.

He was being torn up inside.

He curled up next to Naruto, wrapping his nine tails around him, keeping him warm.

Ten minutes later, Naruto Uzumaki died.

And a piece of Kyuubi no kitsue died as well.

When he felt the life leave Naruto, Kyuubi threw his head back, and howled in desperate pain, and overwhelming loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a long time, Kyuubi lay curled up next to Naruto's cold, dead body.

He remembered what Naruto had said, about how if he disappeared, he didn't think anyone would notice.

Kyuubi lay, thinking about the extraordinary little boy.

Then, he stood, deciding.

He turned, and looked at Naruto's body.

"I'm sorry..."he whispered, then he turned, and took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day would become known as the 'Day when the snow bled red...'

That day became famous in Konoha history, because, on that day, the day when Naruto Uzumaki was killed, every single child, between the ages of five and nine, was slaughtered.

On that day, the demon, Kyuubi no Kitsue, was released from his container, and on that day, he avenged his master, his master who was also his best friend.

He killed every single child who'd hurt Naruto that day, along with every other child, who'd stood by and let Naruto be bullied, who'd made Naruto miserable.

He killed them all.

Without a second thought.

Then, he didn't touch a single other person.

He left after that, taking Naruto's body with him.

Before he left, he told everyone why he did it.

He told them that, their kits' had killed his kit, so he'd killed them.

It was only fair, that his kit be avenged.

He told them that they had never forget this day, or Naruto, or he would come back, and kill all of the children.

And they never did forget.

Every Christmas Day, they hold a special festival, remembering all the children, but especially, one extraordinary little boy.

One named, Naruto Uzumaki.

And they never forgot, the day the snow bled red...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I want reviews!!


End file.
